


With You, I am Happy

by big_wet_cas_eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_wet_cas_eyes/pseuds/big_wet_cas_eyes
Summary: In which Sam and Eileen actually get their happy ending. As told by Dean.Set immediately after 15x19.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	With You, I am Happy

Sam insisted that they check on Eileen first. Dean indulged him, remembering the look on his brother's face when she had disappeared. Chuck was defeated, and his little brother needed some good. They already knew she was okay, because she had texted Sam immediately from her backup cell when Jack brought her back (Sam had accidentally stolen her normal phone in his grief), but Sam needed to see for himself. He was standing by the door bouncing up and down as he waited for Dean to finish getting ready to leave. By the time they sat down in the Impala, Dean was already a little annoyed by the excitement. But Sam was happy, and that was what mattered.

They had been driving for a while when Dean noticed Sam huddled over his phone, watching something carefully. He kept tapping the screen to pause whatever it was, and jotting things down in the notebook next to him. Dean wasn't really sure what he was doing, but kept his mouth shut. He figured that Sam would bring it up when he was ready. Maybe he was researching for a case, although Dean wasn't sure when there would've been time for a monster attack seeing as the entire world had just come back from God knows where.

This went on for about 15 minutes before Sam pulled down the visor and started gesturing in the mirror. Dean glanced over to see Sam with his eyebrows raised high pointing at his own reflection. He cupped his hands together, and then pointed at himself. 

"What the hell are you doing, man?"

Sam blushed. "I'm… I'm practicing something. For Eileen. ASL." He wouldn't look at Dean. 

"You seem pretty nervous," Dean said, confused. "Are you going to…," he trailed off as he realized how obvious the answer was. "Son of a bitch! You're going to tell her you love her!" Dean grinned. 

"No, uh, actually I've already done that," Sam said, with a small smile forming on his face. He held up his right hand, with thumb, index finger, and little finger up in a gesture Dean recognized. "I had to practice this one too… apparently this sign is more casual than I meant it to be, but she knew what I meant." 

"What are you practicing now then? What's with your eyebrows?" 

"You raise your eyebrows to indicate you're asking a question," Sam said simply.

"So you're practicing a question?" Dean wasn't following. "What are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." 

Dean's head snapped to look at Sam with a look of disbelief; he quickly pulled his head back to the road when he felt the Impala swerve a bit. 

"I just… when she disappeared I never thought I would see her again. I was thinking about all the things we wouldn't get to do if I couldn't get her back. But now she's here. We're both hunters. Something could happen to either of us at any second and I don't want to waste any time." Sam was talking quickly, still nervous, but at the end Dean could just hear the smile in his voice. He looked at his brother and saw the joy in his eyes. 

Dean clapped his hand on Sam's back and chuckled. Of course Sam wanted to marry Eileen. It made perfect sense. They were perfect together. Dean turned to Sam, giving him a warm smile, and said, "Sammy, that sounds like a great idea."

Sam finally turned to look Dean in the eye, smiling so big Dean thought his face might tear in half. 

The rest of the trip consisted of Sam explaining his plan to Dean. He showed Dean the video he had been working off of when they stopped for lunch, where the woman was showing how to sign a proposal: "With you, I am happy. Will you marry me?" Dean helped him practice, referencing the video carefully to make sure his little brother was getting it right. He made Sam teach him what "yes" was so that Dean could watch and see Eileen's response.

But it turned out Dean didn't need to know the sign for "yes". 

When they got to Eileen's, Sam got out of the Impala, leaving Dean at the curb to watch. Eileen was already coming out the front door, since Sam had texted her to let her know he would be there soon. They met in the middle of her yard, and Sam pulled her into a hug. The hug lasted long enough that Dean felt like he should look away, but eventually Sam broke it, keeping his hands on Eileen's shoulders, looking at her carefully and smiling. He got down on one knee, and wow, he was so much taller than her that getting down on one knee damn near made them closer in height than when they were both standing. 

Sam signed his carefully practiced proposal. Dean watched Eileen, looking for the "yes" sign Sam had taught him, but as soon as he finished, Eileen tackled him, knocking him off balance. They were on the ground, Eileen on top of Sam, laughing hysterically. 

Sam looked over to the Impala and gave Dean a thumbs up, a huge grin on his face.

Dean smiled to himself, and decided they needed their privacy. Needed some time to celebrate alone. He'd come back later to welcome his future sister-in-law to the family. He pulled the Impala away from the curb and tried to ignore the nagging feeling of jealousy.

Dean wanted to be happy. He wanted what Sam and Eileen had. He wanted love. And he knew where to find it.

He had to get Cas out of the Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the video Sam was watching: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gREAuuPLSWw


End file.
